Et un jour une femme
by Cichon
Summary: "Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis si abattue... Eh bien j'ai perdu mes parents il y à un mois. Oui, mes deux parents. D'une morte conne, idiote, inutile, désespérante !" Découvrez la vie d'Isabella Swann et l'originalité de son avenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie.**

Où suis-je ? J'essaye bêtement de cligner des yeux, je ne vois que de la lumière, beaucoup de lumière. Elle m'aveugle.. Je vais mourir c'est ça ? J'essaye de garder les yeux ouvert, les images se clarifient peu à peu. Du blanc, que du blanc...Des murs blancs, un plafond blanc.. Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment. Je vois mes mains, mes poignets qui sont eux aussi extrêmement pâles. Il y à plusieurs lignes rouges vives sur mes poignets. Soudain un flash. Je sais où je suis, et je ne voulais pas passer par là, je voulais en finir. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je me sens faible. Je peux voir une main tenant la mienne, mais je ne la sent pas, je ne sens que la douleur qui parcours mon cœur...

_-Bella.. Bella.. Ma puce je t'en pris ne pleure pas, je suis là, tout va bien.. Regardes moi !  
><em>  
>Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de nos doigts enlacés, aucun sentiment ne traverse mon corps, ah si peut être de la déception... J'aurais tellement voulu les rejoindre, en finir avec le film de ma vie. Je ne suis pas prête à repartir à zéro, à faire comme si de rien était. Même cette main réconfortante ni changera rien. Je vois la tête de Jasper dans mon champs de vision, je vois ses yeux brillants de tristesse, je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je ne mérite pas ses larmes. Il me sert dans ses bras et je sens son cœur battre contre le miens qui est brisé. Il pleure et je ne peux rien faire, je voudrais bien qu'il s'arrête, il savait que je voulais partir après tout.<p>

Je sens enfin mes doigts, je fais tout simplement glisser mon pouce sur sa main en guise de réconfort.

Jasper est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, je l'ai rencontré à l'école maternelle, et je me rappellerai toujours de notre rencontre, j'étais tombée dans la cours de récréation et il m'avait aidée à me lever. J'étais alors devenu toute rouge et je m'étais arrêtée de pleurer. Il avait coupé l'un de ses cookie en deux morceaux et m'en avait donné un. Depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai pas lâchée d'une semelle.

En primaire, il me protégée contre les autres filles de mon école, il me pensait trop timide pour me défendre et c'était le cas, même si je ne lui ai jamais avouée. Par la suite au collège, il se faisait un plaisir de choisir mes petits copains, cherchant toute sorte d'excuse pour que je ne m'approche pas d'eux. Nous n'avons pas étudié dans le même lycée, mais nous passions nos soirées chez lui à discuter de nos journées.

C'est comme ça qu'Emmett, mon imbécile de frère à rencontré Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper. Cette fille ne m'aime pas, et je pense même qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle passe son temps devant la glace de sa salle de bain à se faire belle pour Emmett, comme si elle n'était pas déjà magnifique. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour lui ressembler, elle possède un teint pâle comme de la porcelaine et elle détient les plus beaux cheveux que je connaisse, d'une couleur et d'un volume à vous en couper le souffle. Je trouve dommage qu'elle gâche ce si jolie minois avec une tonne de maquillage.

On adore se moquer d'elle avec Jasper, c'est un peu comme un passe-temps. Jasper possède la même couleur de cheveux que ça sœur, qu'il porte en bataille sur son crâne, ça lui donne un charme fou qui plaît beaucoup aux filles.

Mes parents étaient proches des leurs, ce qui nous à beaucoup unis. Mais depuis quelques temps, tout à changé... Emmett et Rosalie sont parties vivre en France, Jasper à une petite amie qu'il ne veux pas me présenter pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que celle-ci je ne pourrais pas la lui refuser, il est sur la défensive ces temps-ci, comme si il en coûtait de sa vie de me la montrer.

Ensuite il y à moi, j'ai beaucoup changée. J'ai perdu une dizaine de kilos, tout simplement par ce que je ne mange plus... Enfin si, j'arrive à manger un demi bol de soupe par jour, quand j'ai de quoi m'en payer un, mon estomac ne supporte plus rien, comme s'il était mort. Je suis morte de l'intérieur, ça doit être ça.

J'ai du mal à pleurer, je crois que j'ai épuiser le stock. Je suis malheureuse, et tout le monde me prend en pitié, je déteste ça ! Je ne veux pas de leur misérable pitié, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme on regarde un mort dans son cercueil. Je suis vivante, pitoyable mais _vivante_ !

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis si abattue... Eh bien j'ai perdu mes parents il y à un mois. Oui, mes deux parents. D'une morte conne, idiote, inutile, désespérante ! A cause d'un putain de camion, vous imaginez ? A cause d'un idiot de chauffeur complètement beurré ! Mon père est mort sur le coup, les médecins nous ont dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert.. Quand à ma mère, nous avons dut la débrancher la semaine dernière.. S'en était fini pour elle..

Les larmes ne coulent plus, je fixe Jasper, je suis en colère. Je suis prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline et je décroche mes perfusions en hurlant. Jasper essaye de me contrôler, mais rien ne m'empêchera de partir ! Je le vois sortir de la chambre sans comprendre, il revient avec une infirmière assez musclée, j'attrape un fou rire, je dois avoir l'air hystérique, mais cette femme pourrait être videur de boite de nuit, je ne fais pas le poids.

Les larmes de Jasper trempent son tee-shirt, il a une main sur la bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Je suis debout, collée au mur opposé à cette satané infirmière, et je rigole. Mon sourire se fige en une affreuse grimace quand je vois ce qu'elle a dans la main. Une seringue _énorme ! _Je tiens à préciser que je déteste les aiguilles, et encore moins quand elles sont de cette longueur.

J'entends quelqu'un hurler, et je me rend conte par la suite que c'est moi. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est d'un aigu inhabituel.

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, Laissez moi sortir, j'ai rien a faire ici.. Godzilla laisse moi passer c'est claire ? Bouges ton aiguille !_

J'ai à peine le temps de me décaler que l'aiguille est dans mon bras... Mon hurlement s'étouffe en gémissement, je vois la femme me porter comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit.

_-Voilà.. Elle se calmera, c'est une réaction très habituelle chez les drogués, elle doit être en manque, comme tout les autres.  
><em>  
>Mes yeux se fermes, je me sens fatiguée, je me demande ou est passée la force qui me portée tout à l'heure. La main de Jasper à retrouvée la mienne, et la serre quand il entend la remarque de l'infirmière.<p>

_-Bella n'est pas une droguée ! Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de liberté, je vous assure qu'elle n'avait jamais touchée à ça auparavant. Elle à perdu ses parent il y à a peine un mois vous comprenez ? Et à ce que je sache elle n'est pas ici pour la drogue, mais pour une tentative de suicide ! Elle est malheureuse mais ça n'est pas une bête ! Ma meilleure amie n'est pas une junkie !  
><em>  
>L'infirmière ne répondit pas tout de suite si bien que je cru qu'elle était partie. Elle devait simplement être bouche-bée.<p>

_-Je.. Je suis désolée. _

La porte claqua et je sentit la tête de Jasper se poser sur mon ventre avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à préciser encore une fois que les personnages appartiennent a Stéphanie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

****Chapitre 2****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Retourner à zéro.<strong>

Je suis de retour à la maison, ça va me faire un bien fou. Je suis restée plus de deux mois dans des hôpitaux. Pour mon «mental» comme ils disent... Ouais et bah je vois pas le changement moi, mais si je voulais sortir, je devais manger, manger, manger! Je me sens obèse. C'est horrible, cette sensation d'être trop pleine me rend folle. Je n'arrivais pas à manger correctement suite à un choc traumatique. Voilà la version des médecins, levons tous les pouces pour cette révélation! Bande d'abrutis! J'ai perdu mes parents j'ai de quoi être choquée non?

Je ne suis plus si triste maintenant, ça doit être à cause des petites pilules que m'ont donnés les médecins. Ils m'ont prise pour une droguée, et bien maintenant j'en suis une! Une pure accroc à leur traitement contre la dépression.

J'ai la tête collée à la vitre de la voiture et je regarde le paysage défiler. Jasper conduit et nous n'avons pas parlés depuis le début du trajet. Ça n'est pas un silence gênant, nous avons l'habitude.

Il me regarde enfin et soupire. Il se gare sur le bord de la route et me fixe.

_-Ok, ça fait deux mois que j'essaye de t'aider, mais toi, tu m'ignore! Tu me snobe sans cesse!  
>J'en ai marre d'essayer que tu ailles mieux Bella, merde! Tu pourrais au moins me parler, ou même juste m'adresser un sourire? Juste pour que je me sente moins idiot, juste pour que je me dise que ce que je fais sert à quelque chose! Que je sache que ma meilleure amie est vivante Bella!<em>

Il était très rare que Jasper s'énerve, mais en ce moment il était sur les nerfs. Certes je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais j'écoute et je vois tout. Jasper avait un regard pénétrant en cet instant, il savait parler au gens, d'où son métier de psychologue. Je fis mine de tousser pour m'éclaircir la voix.

_-Pardonne moi Jasper.. Je sais que tu es là... Je n'ai.. Je n'ai juste pas la force, pour l'instant.._

J'avais baissée la tête en guise de désespoir, je ne savais pas comment lui dire, ni même comment lui montrer a quel point j'étais désemparée.

_-Je le sais ça Bella! Ma belle, il faut te batte! Je veux que tu redevienne celle que j'ai connu, la jeune fille resplendissante et intelligente de Forks! Tu sais? La fille que j'aimerai présenter à ma fiancée!_

Je devint rouge comme une tomate et mes yeux formèrent deux grandes soucoupes. Les larmes menaçaient de couler une fois de plus, je ne pu m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

_-Oh mon dieu! Je suis tellement égoïste! Excuses moi Jas, s'il te plais.. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez fiancés. Je passe tellement de temps à me morfondre sur mon sort que je pense à peine à toi. Tu es heureux? Elle est gentille au moins? Je suis tellement fière de toi!_

La grimace qui parcourait le visage de Jasper se transforma en un incroyable sourire, il me serra plus fort contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_-Oh ma Bella, je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, et tu verra, Alice sera tellement contente de te rencontrer qu'elle ne te quittera plus!_

Après quelques embrassades, Jasper redémarra la voiture comme si de rien était, me souriant à chaque carrefour.  
>L'arrivée à la maison se fit sans grande bousculade, les seules personnes présentent étant Jasper et mon chat, Biscotte. Allez y moquez vous, mais ce chat est l'être qui m'est le plus proche depuis mon enfance, il à tout vécu, en passant par les différentes cascades que nous lui faisions vivre.<p>

La maison n'avait pas changée, les meubles étaient toujours les mêmes et ils étaient placés au même endroit qu'à leur habitude. Les murs étaient toujours habillés de bandes de couleurs que nous avions peint ma mère et moi. Mais Renée n'étais pas là.

La petite table du salon qui avait tant de fois était le repose pieds de mon père était bien là.. Charlie lui était absent. Cette maison ou j'avais tant de fois souris, pleuré, éclaté de rire... Ou j'avais tellement vécu.. Me semblait à présent étrangère.

La main de Jasper se posa sur mon épaule.

_-Je nous sert quelque chose à boire beauté?_

Je fis oui de la tête et il nous apporta deux verres d'eau. Il nous dirigea vers le fauteuil et alluma la télévision. Un vieil épisode de Friends était rediffusé. C'était l'épisode ou Ross s'était trompé de prénom le jour de son mariage. Bref un épisode vu et revu, mais voir rire Jasper était un bonheur.

-_Bella... J'aimerai que tu viennes vivre quelques temps à la maison. Alice est en voyage d'affaire et reviendra la semaine prochaine..Non pas qu'elle est emménagé à la maison... Enfin tu vois? __Ça me ferais plaisir et ça me rassurerai de te savoir tout près._

Je lui sourit gentiment, de toute manière, connaissant Jasper ça n'était pas une question, il devait avoir peur que je retente le suicide, même si je me sentais plus forte désormais. Il avait raison, et puis je pourrais moi aussi l'avoir à l'œil et découvrir l'élu de son cœur.

_-Pas besoin de faire tes bagages, Alice a refait ta garde robe.. Elle est styliste tu comprend et elle a voulu bien faire._

J'éclatais de rire, et Jasper m'accompagna.

-_Jaz' ! Je peux prendre Biscotte au moins ? _

Il me tapota le dos comme un frère le ferait pour sa sœur cadette.

_-J'espère bien, Alice n'a pas achetée une cage de voyage pour rien. Elle lui à même acheté une gamelle._

Ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait d'elle, j'en avais le cœur tout retourné. Mon meilleur ami était fou amoureux.

_-En revanche, je viendrais te chercher demain matin, vers vingt heure ça te vas? J'ai quelque chose à régler avant..._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre, j'attend vos reviews et la suite arrive très vite !<strong>

_Cichon._


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Bon bah c'est pas comme si j'avais pris un peu beaucoup de retard rmmmmhhh ! Je m'excuse, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi ces temps si !  
>Le Chapitre 3 est enfin là, c'est déjà une bonne chose !<p>

Je précise, encore et toujours : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec (ouhhh la vilaine.)  
>BONNE LECTURE !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Chez Jazz.<strong>

Un faisceau de lumière s'immisça entre mes paupières endormies. La chaleur de ma couverture me protégeait de la fraîcheur de ma chambre. J'ouvris un œil paresseux, puis l'autre quelques instants plus tard. J'avais un peu peur de me trouver seule dans ce lieu qui m'était si reposant avant. Les choses avaient changés, il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, malheureusement. Je m'assis confortablement dans mon lit, ramenant la couverture sur mon nez comme une enfant voulant se cacher des démons qui la hante. J'observai ma chambre comme si je venais de la découvrir. J'avais toujours aimée cette chambre qui pouvait paraître, pour une personne qui ne me connaissait pas, être une chambre de petite fille. Je n'ai tout simplement jamais voulu me séparer des choses qui avaient bercées mon enfance. Ça aurait été comme de supprimer une partie de ma vie, ce qui m'était inadmissible. Je pouvais remarquer, perchées au dessus de mon grand placard, mes anciennes poupées, qui me faisaient toujours penser à Rosalie, belles mais artificielles. Il y avait aussi, les yeux fixés sur moi d'un air accusateur, une sorte de poupon noir qui avait le dont de m'effrayer étant jeune. En y repensant, je trouvais cela idiot.

Mes murs étaient peints d'une couleur enfantine, s'approchant d'un rose pâle. Mon sol, une simple moquette rose, elle aussi, avait vécu des choses qui faisaient parties de mes nombreux secrets. Comme cette fois ou j'avais fait fumer Jasper et qu'il avait toussé jusqu'à en laisser tomber la cigarette sur le sol. Charlie s'était toujours demandé comment nous avions réussi à faire un trou aussi énorme dans ma moquette, nous lui avions expliqué que Jasper m'avait acheté des bougies parfumées et que l'une d'elle était tombée au sol. Pour s'excuser, il m'avait acheté un tapis en forme de cœur où il était écrit mon pseudonyme « Bella ». Il est sur qu'à quinze ans, un tapis de ce genre pourrait sembler ringard, mais je l'aimait car c'était mon meilleur ami qui me l'avait offert.

Des photos étaient accrochées à côté de ma fenêtre, reflétant mon ancienne liberté. Cette liberté que je n'aurait plus. Des photos nous reflétant, Jasper et moi même dans des situations divers. Ma préférée était celle où nous étions tous ensemble, ma famille et la sienne. Les sourires qui submergeaient nos visages décrivaient à quel point nous étions heureux.

Par la fenêtre, je put voir que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Par réflexe, je regardai mon réveil qui affichait à peine 7h00. Je me levais dans un soupire et fit mon lit (chose qui m'arrivait très rarement, je précise.) Un jour, j'aurais peut être le courage de changer cette chambre, de lui donner un coup de neuf. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre et pris mes affaires pour prendre ma douche.

_DRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG ! DRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG ! DRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG !_

A peine installée dans ma douche que le téléphone sauna. Je sortie en vitesse pour attraper une serviette. Je courais jusqu'à mes escaliers, manquant la première marche et tombant sur les fesses.

_-MERDE ! _

Je me relevais aussi vite, habituée à chuter dans ces escaliers de malheur. J'arrivais au salon juste à temps pour décrocher le téléphone.

_-Allo ?_

_-Bella ?_

_-Oui Jazz, qui veux tu que ce soit ?_

_-Oh... Oui... Donc je voulais juste savoir si ça allait._

_-Je vais bien Jazz. Je ne compte pas mourir maintenant._

_-C'est pas ça... Je voulais juste savoir si la nuit... Seule... Enfin si ça avait était tu vois ?_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'allais me doucher._

_-Oh, eh bien retournes y, je sens ton odeur de chacal d'ici !_

_-Haha. Je vois que tu as toujours de l'humour._

_-Allez vas t-en !_

_-A ce soir._

Je raccrochai le combinais et pris ma douche, espérant cette fois si ne pas être dérangée. L'odeur de mon shampoing à la fraise s'était rependu dans toute la salle d'eau, laissant une impression de bien être derrière moi. J'enfilais un vieux jogging et un gros pull et m'installa dans mon vieux canapé. Une fille de l'hôpital m'avait prêtée un DVD que je voulais absolument voir, il s'intitulait « Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. » c'est un film réalisé par Philippe Lioret qui raconte la vie d'une jeune femme ayant perdu son frère jumeau. Je passais deux bonnes heures devant la télévision à verser des torrents de larmes devant ce film magnifique.

Après cette petite séquence émotion, je décidai d'aller me recoucher, n'ayant pas le goût, ni l'envie de faire autre chose.

_BIP BIP ! BIP BIP !_

_-Oh c'est pas vrai, je viens à peine de fermer l'oeil !_

Je me levai en vitesse et attrapa mon portable positionné sur ma table de chevet. Je soupirai avant de décrocher.

_-Putain Jazz, je suis pas encore morte ! T'es si pressé d'aller à mon enterrement ou quoi ?_

_-Bella, je suis devant chez toi._

_-Mais tu avais dit 20h tu rigole ?_

_-Il est 20h !_

Je regardai ma montre et découvrit avec stupéfaction que j'avais dormi toute la journée, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de manger. Tant pis.

_-Euh, rentre c'est ouvert, je me prépare et j'arrive._

Je raccrochai le téléphone sans attendre sa réponse et enfilait le jean que j'avais enlevé pour me coucher. Je pris mon sac à dos préparé la veille, comportant mon mp4 et quelques bricoles. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, trébuchant et arrivant dans les bras de Jasper qui était en bas des escalier.

_-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais. _

_-Mh... Merci._

Je me dégageai de ses bras en cherchant Biscotte des yeux. Elle était confortablement installée dans une petite cage rose bonbon et dormait à point fermé. Un sourire prit part sur mes lèvres. Cette Alice, elle m'avait l'air d'être une fille remplie de couleurs. Le « déménagement » ce fit en silence, Jasper avait prit mon sac et l'avait déposé dans le coffre de sa voiture tandis que je fermais la porte de la maison, la cage du chat dans la main.

_-Tu es certain que je ne dois rien apporter d'autre ? C'est gênant d'arriver chez toi comme ça... Ça fait un peu comme si je venais te pomper du fric !_

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises Bee, tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue chez moi, et ce quoi qu'il arrive._

_-M'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ça._

_-Oui Madame._

Je lui fit une pichenette sur l'épaule, une grimace sur le visage. Jazz piqua un fard et alluma la radio, une musique connu de Queen. Jasper commençait déjà à remuer les fesses sur son siège et à faire claquer ses mains sur le volant.

_-I WANT TO BREAK FREE !_ Nous chantions en cœur, tout les deux le sourire dans la voix. _[Ma Cich' je sais que tu vas lire alors ça c'était pour toi.]_

Nous arrivions devant chez lui, toujours entrain de chanter, la musique me crevant les tympans. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front alors que les dernières notes de la musique se faisaient entendre. Il descendit ensuite de la voiture la bouche en cœur et se trémoussant. J'étais souriante et heureuse de voir mon meilleur ami dans cet état pour une simple musique. C'était une chose que j'adorais chez lui, cette manière qu'il avait de tout prendre positivement et de toujours trouver un moyen de s'éclater. Je sortie à mon tour de la voiture en sifflotant, (je reconnais que ça n'est pas très séduisant pour une fille) balançant la cage de Biscotte sur un rythme mouvementé, elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Jazz était déjà entrain d'ouvrir sa porte, mon sac sur son épaule.

-_Si Madame veux bien entrer._ Dit-il tel un majordome bien élevé.

Je pris des airs de petite bourgeoise et entrai dans la maison en explosant de rire. Jazz installa mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami et me fit signe de le suivre.

-_Alors je t'explique, Alice à déposée tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin dans le dressing. Ensuite, il y à le panier, ou devrais-je dire le fauteuil qu'Alice a acheté pour Biscotte._ Il me désigna un petit fauteuil rose pâle parsemé de pattes de chat. Je pouffai déjà de rire.

-_Elle n'a pas osée quand même ?_Jasper me regardait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-_Crois moi, une fois qu'elle a décidé quelque chose il est presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis._

Après avoir discutés quelques instants avec Jasper de sa petite amie, nous avons préparés le repas, ou du moins, j'ai préparée le repas. Jasper voulait manger mes pâtes carbonara, il les trouvés succulentes. Nous avons mangés tranquillement devant la télévision et je me suis endormi dans ses bras.

Le ciel est tellement gris, il a englobé le soleil sans regret, propageant une éternelle souffrance sur toute cette population immonde qui ne comprend rien à la vie. La peine qui envahie mon cœur me fait souffrir à tel point que j'en pleure en silence. A quoi bon vivre dans cet éternel recommencement ? Toujours les mêmes choses à vivre, percevoir le bonheur et le voir s'enfuir à grandes enjambés. Je suis trempée, il pleut. Il pleut dans la ville comme il pleut dans mon cœur. Je me met a courir, pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Je ne vois plus rien, je suis troublée et tout me semble incompréhensible. On m'attrape la main, on me la sert si fort que je sais que sa présence y laissera des traces. Je me retourne pour le voir, mon père. Il à l'air en colère, je ne comprend pas. Je me jette dans ses bras, il est revenu. Il me repousse, je tombe dans un bruit assourdissant, comme un éclair. Je le regarde incrédule, je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend rien. Il sourit puis rigole, d'un rire sadique et puissant.

_-Tu vas payer Isabella, tu vas payer pour nous avoir tuer._

Il se jette sur moi, je hurle, de toute mes forces. Il est tellement illogique de désirer à ce point la présence d'une personne et de vouloir qu'elle parte la seconde suivante. Soudain un trou noir, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une chambre, je suis chez Jazz. Il est au dessus de moi et caresse mes joues trempées de larmes.

_-Chut, c'est fini.. _

Je me blottis dans ses bras, laissant couler mes peines, il fallait que je sois forte, que je puisse tourner la page, me sentir moins coupable.

J'ouvre les yeux une fois encore et cherche si je suis bien dans le lit. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je vois le visage angélique de Jasper qui dort à mes côtés. Il à les traits tirés et je décide d'aller lui préparer un petit déjeuner pour le remercier d'avoir gâcher sa nuit pour moi. Je lui préparai des œufs et du bacon, mon ventre grognait tant il avait faim. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai tout sourire.

_-Oh, je pensais que tu dormais encore je t'ai fais le petit dej' !_

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une sorte de petit lutin magnifique et drôlement bien habillée. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

_-BELLA ! Je suis si contente de te rencontrer enfin, tu as mauvaise mine, mal dormi ? J'adore tes cheveux, ça suit avec tout et n'importe quoi cette couleur !_

_-Whowowow doucement... Je suppose que tu es Alice ?_

_-Excuses moi, que suis-je bête, j'en ai oubliée de me présenter. Oui je suis bien Alice Cullen styliste à mes heures perdues. Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'étais tellement impatiente de rencontrer celle qui a partagée l'enfance et l'adolescence de mon Jasper. Tu ne peut être qu'exceptionnel. _

_-Euh... Je te remercie._

_-Oh mon amour tu es déjà arrivée, je m'en doutais ! Jamais tu aurais put tenir une semaine entière._

Jasper était entrée dans la pièce, vêtu d'un caleçon noir et les cheveux dans une pagaille immense. Alice se jeta sur lui, enroulant sas jambes autour de sa taille, elle l'embrassa si passionnément que j'en restais stupéfaite.

_-Ça fait déjà quelques mois que j'attends de la voir, alors savoir qu'elle est ici tu comprend ?_

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers moi avec un œil accusateur. Elle tourna autour de moi tout en m'observant. On se serait cru à l'armée.

_-Ok, on a du boulot._

Je l'observai choquée, mais n'osant rien dire de peur de s'approprier ses foudres. Jasper pouffait de rire en voyant mon expression.

-_Alors, tu vas aller te doucher, je préparerai tes habits sur le chauffage de ta chambre. Il est bien 9h00 là ?_ Elle vérifia sa montre et hocha la tête. _Très bien, alors à 10h00 tu es prête, nous allons faire du shopping et nous allons passer chez l'esthéticienne, tu en a le plus grand besoin._

_-Sympa..._

_-Oh ne le prend pas mal ! Mais quand t'es tu occupé de toi pour la dernière fois Bella? Se faire plaisir n'est pas interdit tu sais. Et puis nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître qu'en dis tu ?_

Elle m'entraîna vers la salle de bain et tapa sa montre du doigt d'un geste autoritaire, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

_-Vite vite !_

Je me retrouvai là, complètement paumée et la tête encore embrumée par un sommeil léger. J'étais face au miroir de la salle de bain de Jasper. Il est vrai que mon apparence laissée à désirer... Mes cheveux paraissait gras et mon teint était livide. On aurait dit que mon corps subissait aussi le décès de mes parents. Alice était tellement énergique et motivée que ça m'en donné mal au crâne. Je ne pris pas la peine de sortir de la salle de bain pour discuter le bout de gras avec elle. Je me déshabillai et entrait dans le bain que je venais de préparer. Les minutes passèrent et je pensais qu'Alice m'avait oublié, jusqu'à ce que je la vois rentrer dans la salle de bain et taper des pieds avec un regard mauvais.

-_Faut que je te sorte ou tu peux le faire toute seule ?_

Je la regardait incrédule, sans trop savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle ne se voulait pas méchante, elle avait juste un sacré caractère.

_-D'accord je sors._

_-Je pose tes vêtements là._

Elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Je soupirai et sortie du bain, attrapant une serviette au passage. Les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisit étaient différents de mon style et cela me gênais de devoir les porter. Il y avait un tee-shirt assez classe noir, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant et contrastant avec ma peau laiteuse. Pour le pantalon, un simple pantalon noir mais qui paraissait être fait pour moi. Des talons hauts à ma pointure étaient au sol. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su marcher en talon... Mais si je refusais de les mettre... Alice me tuerait. Il y avait une tonne de bijoux en tout genre, j'enfilais des petites boucles d'oreilles et un collier fin. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir brossé mes cheveux.

_-10h05 ! Tu vois je te l'avais dis !_

_-Ok ok, tu as gagné._

Jasper tendit un billet de dix euros à Alice tout penaud.

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez parié ?_

_-Je pensais que tu sortirai avant 10h00 de la salle de bain... Je pensais qu'Alice t'avait assez impressionné pour que tu lui obéisse._

_-On ne sous estime jamais une femme. _Alice déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et me tira dehors.

_-On rentre ce soir, ne nous attend pas !_


	4. Chapter 4

**OUI OUI OUI, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie deux, voir peut être même trois chapitres dans la même journée ! (j'essaye de me faire pardonner *.*)  
>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, non je ne me suis pas encore transformé en Stephenie Meyer, même si j'aimerais beaucoup avoir sa manière d'écrire !<br>J'attend beaucoup de vos review car c'est ma première fiction et nous apprenons tous de nos erreurs. J'ai pas demandé à être méchant non plus hein ! è.é**

**Bonne Lecture mes coco !**

****CHAPITRE 4 : RENAISSANCE.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Renaissance.<strong>

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché en si peu de temps. Alice m'a fait découvrir des tonnes de choses en à peine une journée qui concernent en partie la mode. J'ai eu la chance d'essayer les vêtements de stylistes reconnus. Elle à le don de faire sourire le plus malheureux des hommes. Elle à un sens de l'humour et une énergie qui ne vous laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à vos problèmes. J'ai vécu ensuite un séjour assez agréable chez l'esthéticienne. Enfin excepté l'épilation intégrale bien entendue. Autant dire que je me sentais... NUE. Elle m'a pris un rendez-vous chez la diététicienne la mieux payé de cette ville. Si ça avait était une autre personne qu'Alice, j'aurais mal pris la chose. Mais cette fille est différente, elle veux juste que je sois seine de corps et d'esprit. J'ai eu le droit à un régime qui consiste à manger des tonnes de fruits et de légumes. J'appelle ça un régime, mais il est question que je prenne du poids et non que j'en perde. La nutritionniste dit que si je m'y tiens, mon corps deviendra aussi tonifiant qu'avant.

Les journées passent les unes après les autres. Je vis avec Alice et Jasper depuis un mois, je vais mieux. Alice est devenue une très bonne amie, nous sommes très proches désormais. Elle et Jasper sont mes piliers. Je me sens prête à passer à autre chose. J'ai trouvé un travail à Forks, dans une bibliothèque. Rien que d'y penser, je me vois déjà dans le petit bureau de l'entrée à feuilleter de vieux ouvrages et à savourer le silence de ce lieu. Je me sentais enfin prête pour un grand retour. Jasper m'avait aidé à faire mes valises contenant des centaines de vêtements que je n'oserai probablement jamais porter, mais si je les avaient refusés, j'aurais eu le droit à ce que Mademoiselle Alice me renie. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi lunatique. Elle pouvait passer d'un énorme sourire à une tête de déterrée sans même avoir bougée. Je me retrouvais donc avec cinq grandes valises pleines de vêtements en tout genre. Le voyage en voiture fut légèrement pénible, passant au questionnaire anti-suicide d'Alice. Oui, je sais, elle faisait ça pour mon bien, mais tout de même, si j'avais voulu recommencée, ce serait déjà fais, je n'aurais pas attendue leur permission. Je répondais alors correctement à ses questions, piquant un fou rire de temps à autre du à ses interrogations légèrement abusées tel que : « Dis, j'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup de chocolat chez toi... Tu serais pas entrain de me préparer un petit diabète mortel ? » C'est d'ailleurs sur cette dernière question que nous sommes arrivés chez moi, je suis descendue de voiture sans même lui répondre, retenant un rire aigu. Mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, je pris une grande bouffée d'aire frais, l'odeur des forêts me vint aux narines comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Tellement de souvenirs s'offraient à mes yeux, mais ça ne m'étais plus vraiment douloureux. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux à son tours.

_-J'ai toujours adoré le calme de ce lieu._

_-Moi aussi Jazz, c'est tellement... Apaisant._

J'ouvris les yeux et avançais vers la maison les clés en main. La clé dans la serrure, une boule me noua le ventre mais je prit une inspiration de courage et ouvrit la porte. Le lieux était toujours vide mais il sentait le propre et la cheminée était allumée, Alice était passée dans la matinée pour rendre la maison plus "chaleureuse". Une odeur de repas se détachait des autres odeurs. Une petite femme arriva à notre rencontre, elle était mate de peau et possédée les cheveux les plus noirs que je connaisse.

_-Bonjour Bella, je suis Émilie_.

J'observais Alice, un sourcil levé interrogateur. Elle restait impassible avec son sourire figé.

_-Bella, Émilie va s'occuper des tâches ménagères et des repas pendant quelques jours, juste le temps que tu.._.

_-Que tu sois certaine que j'aille mieux ?_

_-Jusqu'à ce que tu sois habituée à ce nouveau train de vie. Elle ne t'embêtera, tu verra ! Elle sera là de 11h30 à 14h00 pour le repas du midi et reviendra pour le ménage et le souper après 17h00 _

Je ne lui fit aucune remarque, après tout elle me tiendrait compagnie. Je savais qu'Alice et Jasper avaient mis leur vie en suspend le temps que j'habite chez eux alors si ce simple geste pouvait les rassurés... Pourquoi pas.

_-D'accord... Alors Bienvenue chez moi Émilie._

_-Merci ! Euh d'ailleurs, je me suis permise d'emmener mon frère... J'ai vu que ta voiture avait besoin d'un coup de neuf. Jacob est mécanicien et il dit que ta voiture est un vrai bijou._

Alors là s'en était trop, j'éclatais de rire, ayant les larmes aux yeux ! Cette voiture m'avait était offerte par un ami de mon père en dépannage.

_-Ce vieux Taco ? Un bijou ? Drôle de vision des choses. _

Émilie m'adressa un clin d'œil voulant dire qu'elle aussi ne comprenait pas son frère. Je posai enfin mon sac à dos dans l'entrée et Jasper monta pour mettre les valises dans ma chambre.

_-J'espère que tu as faim Bella ! Je t'ai fais une de mes spécialités ! Je l'ai apprise lorsque je suis allée en France. Ce sont des moules sauce Maroilles._

_-Maroilles ? Le fromage super fort ?_

_-Oui, mais tu verra, il s'atténue a la cuisson ! _

Cette femme me faisait peur. J'allais me retrouver obèse avec un plat pareil ! Je lui fit un léger sourire essayant de ne pas exprimer mon mal être. J'allais devoir goûter cette spécialité, que je le veuille ou non. Jasper et Alice étaient parties depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minute au restaurant. Jasper allait ensuite conduire Alice jusque chez ses parents à Seattle. Il me rejoindrait à la maison durant la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que je reste seule pour ma première nuit ici. Un bel homme entra dans mon salon, je supposais alors que c'était Jacob.

_-Bonjour Jacob, enchantée._

_-Oh euh ? Isabella Swann ? C'est bien ça ?_

_-Appelle moi Bella, je t'en pris._

Pas mal du tout dites moi ! Jacob était un homme assez grand et matte de peau. Il tenait son tee-shirt dans une main, me dévoilant son torse musclé. Je frissonnais lorsque mon bas ventre se contracta à la vu de cet étalon. Il dut remarquer quelque chose car il voulu soutenir mon regard avec un immense et très sensuel sourire. Je baissai les yeux, sentant mes joues rougir, légèrement intimidée. Je fis mine de mettre la table, pour éviter le regard qui me transperçait.

_-Très bien Bella..._

Nous nous sommes mis à table, peu de temps après, discutant de tout et de rien. Jacob était gentil, peut être un peu trop sur de lui, mais sympathique. Nous avions bien rigolé autour de notre plat de moules, retombant bien entendu sur les sous entendus de Jacob. Je suis allez me coucher vers minuit. Je fermais à peine les yeux que Jasper rentra dans ma chambre en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

_-Je dois partir tôt demain B. _

Je hochais la tête et m'endormis dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors, bon je sais, ce chapitre est très cours, mais comprenez bien qu'il me fallait une transition !<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews, je poste le chapitre 5 tout de suite ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce chapitre je l'aime youhouhouuuhouuuuu ! Mes amis, motivons nous ! Ecoutez moi cette musique, je l'aime : .com/watch?v=WrWcmMR_2ao&feature=related**

**Bon, je le redis, les personnages sont pas à moi (mis à part quelques uns haha !) ILS SONT A STEPHENIE MEYER !**

**Bonne lecture, REVIEWS PLEASE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle renversante. <strong>

C'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire, d'une nouvelle vie ! Il faut que je devienne une personne belle et sainte d'esprit !

Je m'étais levée à sept heure, espérant faire un petit tour en forêt avec Jasper qui était resté dormir à la maison. Il était apparemment partie plus tôt dans la matinée, il devait avoir un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses patients à Seattle. Après avoir pris une douche chaude et apaisante, j'enfilai un jogging et un top noir pour aller courir, même si Jasper ne venait pas, elle avait décidée de changer !

_-Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! _

J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et mis mes écouteurs, une musique que j'adorais se fit entendre. _Colorblind de Counting Crows_. Un soupire d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres. Porte fermée, alarme enclenchée, chaussures lassées !

_« I am colorblind__  
><em>_Coffee black and egg white »_

Les premières notes de la musique me firent frissonner, je commençait à courir, laissant le vent frais parcourir ma peau.

« _Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready »_

J'arrivai enfin dans la forêt de Forks, je m'installai sur un tronc d'arbre couché au sol et respirai l'air à plein poumons. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir se poser à l'abri de tout les regards, plus la peine de montrer à quel point on pouvait être fort, plus besoin de devoir sourire à tout le monde pour montrer que tout vas bien. Juste fermer les yeux et imaginer que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, qu'il ne reste plus que le chant des oiseaux et le vent soufflant sur les feuilles des arbres.

«

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied__  
><em>_Stutter shook and uptight »_

Mon paquet de cigarette dans la main, j'en sortie une et l'alluma, je n'avais pas fumée depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital et pour une grande accroc à la nicotine, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le manque que ça peu vous apporter. La première bouffée entra doucement dans ma bouche et s'installa vite dans mes poumons, le plaisir fut immédiat.

_« Pull me out from inside__  
><em>_I am ready »_

Après avoir terminé ma cigarette, je l'éteignit consciencieusement, ne voulant pas mettre le feu bien évidement. Je redémarrai ma course en sens inverse, sur le retour de la maison._I am fine »_

Devant chez moi, une voiture était garée, non mais attendez, pas n'importe quelle voiture. Une LIMOUSINE ! Je m'approchais à pas lent de la voiture et la contournai pour rejoindre ma porte d'entrée, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire.

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swann._

Un homme était installé devant la voiture, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était vraiment très beau, d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Il portait un smoking noir et des lunettes de soleil, qui lui donnaient un charme exquis. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi charmant faisait dans une ville comme Forks, s'il existait réellement des individus comme lui par ici, je pense que j'aurais été au courant.

_-Euh... Bonjour ?_

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer car cet homme ne me rassurai pas du tout, lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet. Comment avait-il fait pour aller aussi vite ? Je me dégageai de sa main et lui mit une gifle.

_-Allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquille bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

L'homme se recula tout penaud et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures vernis qui au passage devaient valoir le triple d'un salaire de bibliothécaire.

_-Je vous pris de m'excuser Madame. Je ne voulais certainement pas vous effrayer. _

_Je m'appelle Raphaël et je suis ici à la demande de mon maître. Je vais vous demander de me suivre s'il vous plais. _

Je partie d'un énorme fou rire et dut me rattraper au mur de la maison pour ne pas tomber.

_-Soit vous ne savez vraiment pas vous y prendre avec les femmes, soit c'est une caméra cachée. Je penche plus pour la deuxième solution_. _Où sont les caméras ?_

L'homme soupira en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Il enleva ses lunettes et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir si profond qu'il m'était presque impossible de détourner le regard.

_-Ça n'est pas une caméra cachée, maintenant vous allez me suivre et vous taire. _

Je le regardai incrédule, pour qui il se prenait lui ? Non mais il ne pouvait être que célibataire, il était certes beau, mais c'était un pure con.

_-Partez ! Non mais vous êtes complètement timbré ! Vous allez me faire croire qu'en vous adressant comme cela aux femmes elles vous suivent, non mais autant me demander de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! _

L'homme parut réellement surpris et ne détourna pas son regard du mien.

_-Il avait donc raison, vous êtes différente._

Je le prit par les épaules et le secoua comme un pommier.

_-Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici et qui est votre sois disant maître !_

Raphaël ne réagit pas lorsque je le secoua, trop occupé à scruté mes yeux d'une façon étrange.

_-Écoutez, mon maître s'appelle Edward, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela concerne vos parents._

Je me retournai et ouvrit la porte de la maison.

_-Vous devez vous tromper de personne Monsieur, mes parents sont morts._

Il posa une main délicate sur mon épaule.

_-Je suis au courant, je les connaissaient. Je suis désolé._

Les larmes menaçaient de perler, mais je les contrôler encore.

_-Co..Comment ?_

Raphaël referma la porte et me dirigea vers la voiture.

_-Nous vous expliquerons tout ça une fois sur place._

Je me retrouvais déjà à l'intérieur de la Limousine, perdu dans mes pensées. Raphaël démarra, ne me laissant plus le choix. Par sécurité, j'envoyai un message à Jasper lui expliquant ce qu'il ce passait, et lui donnant l'immatriculation de la voiture, si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, Jasper serait quoi faire.

La route fut longue et je pouvais voir les yeux choqués des habitants de Forks. En même temps, ça n'était pas tout les jours qu'une voiture pareille traversée ce petit patelin. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Dans à peine une heure tout le monde saurait qu'Isabella Swann, la nouvelle orpheline, s'était fait un petit plaisir pour soulager son deuil. Perdu dans mes illusions, je découvrit avec surprise que nous étions arrivés à Seattle.

_-Où m'emmenez vous comme ça ?_

_-Si je vous le disiez mon maître me tuerai. _Répondit-il.

_-Non mais sérieusement, Raphaël ?_

L'homme aux yeux d'un noir profond se tourna vers moi avec un regard triste et impatient. Il n'avait pas l'air de rire ! Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait là bas ? J'étais montée car cet homme connaissait mes parents, il ne pouvait être qu'une personne bien. Peut être s'était-il moqué de moi ?

_-Si vous me faites du mal, je vous jure que vous finirez au fond d'un trou !_

_-Isabella, si je venais à vous faire du mal, Monsieur Cullen me tuerai. _Déclara-t-il avec dédain.

_-Appelez moi Bella... Dites, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes en continuel danger de mort ?_

_-Pas si je respecte les directives de mon maître. _Dit-il impassible.

Je soupirai et posai ma tête contre la vitre froide.

-_Vous êtes un peu comme son animal de compagnie... Pourquoi se rabaisser à un job pareil ?_

-_Nous servons la famille Cullen depuis des années. Si vous voulez que je vous rassure, le salaire compense largement avec les conditions de vie._

-_Même pour un salaire de milliardaire, jamais je ne jouerai au petit toutou avec qui que ce soit. _

Le fait de parler avec le chauffeur me fit perdre le fil de la route, si bien que lorsque la Limousine se gara, devant une gigantesque maison, je fut prise d'un sursaut.

_-Euh... Rassurez moi, c'est une blague ? Comment ce fait il que je ne connaisse pas une personne qui possède autant d'argent dans Seattle, j'ai pourtant l'habitude de venir dans cette ville._

_-Monsieur Cullen à pour habitude de rester très discret. Peu de personnes connaissent son existence._

_-On ne peut pas tout avoir. Il a la richesse mais pas la popularité... Pauvre homme._

_-Si vous saviez._

Raphaël parlait dans ses dents, si bien que j'entendis à peine ses paroles. Il arrêta la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte.

_-Merci Raphaël... Oh... Mon... DIEU !_

_Votre maître à du sang royal dans les veines ma parole ! _

J'essayais de mémoriser le moindre détail de cette maison, elle était tout simplement époustouflante ! La maison était d'un blanc pur, on pouvait y déceler quatre voir cinq étages.

Le toit était bordé de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre . Le contour des fenêtres semblaient fait d'or et il brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Le jardin qui encadrait la villa était d'un vert si parfait et si propre que j'avais presque envie de me jeter dedans. Raphaël me regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_-Je n'ose même pas imaginer la taille de votre salaire._

Il éclata de rire, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur extrême. J'eus un peu de mal à détourner le regard. Il est vrai que Raphaël était un très bel homme. Il me tapota l'épaule pour me faire avancer.

_-Allez Bella, Bonne chance !_

_-Si c'est censé être rassurant, c'est raté._

Je frappais à la porte, Raphaël était déjà reparti. J'eus à peine le temps de respirer que la porte s'ouvrait sur Jasper. Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il était vêtu d'un costard cravate.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jaz ?_

Jasper rougissait à vu d'œil, et les seuls fois ou ça lui arrivait c'était lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Bella... Excuses moi._

_-Jazz, tu me fais peur là !_

_-Edward t'attend dans son bureau, suis moi._

La colère montée en moi, j'avais une seule envie c'était lui en mettre une pour le réveiller. Même Jasper savait ce qu'il ce passait et ne voulait rien lui dire non plus. Tu parles d'un ami !

_-Jasper ! S'il y à bien quelqu'un ici qui me doit des explications, c'est toi merde !_

_-Je ne peux pas._

Très bien, il ne dirait rien. Elle le suivit malgré son envie de partir en courant.

_-Tu n'étais pas censé être au boulot toi ? Tu me mens maintenant ?_

_-Je travail ici désormais Bella, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard._

Nous arrivions devant une porte, j'étais assez étonnée de la hauteur des plafonds et de la largeur des couloirs. Jasper frappa à la porte.

_-Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer Bella, quelqu'un viendra t'ouvrir._

Je le regardai du regard le plus froid qui m'étais donné. Je réglerai son compte plus tard. J'attendis près de dix minutes devant la porte, mais que faisait-il à la fin. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une femme splendide. Enfin elle devait l'être sous ses immenses implants mammaires. Elle me fit un sourire hypocrite et me demanda de la suivre, ce que je fis sans broncher. Elle me laissa m'installer dans un grand bureau et partit mine de rien.

_-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, on me force à venir dans une maison qui fait cent fois la mienne pour me laisser poireauter pendant des heures, je rêve ! _

_-Je vous assure que vous ne rêvez pas Isabella._

Je n'avais entendu personne entrer, je demeuré figée par son timbre de voix. Je me tournai enfin ver la voix. Il était dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Un homme d'une beauté indéfinissable. Il avait les cheveux couleur bronze et des yeux verts à vous en damner. Je me retint de lui sauter dessus car je pouvais déjà sentir mon intimité s'humidifier d'envie. Mes joues étaient en feu sous son regard de diamant.

Quelque chose d'étrange attira mon regard aux pieds de l'homme. Des plumes étaient positionnées juste à côté de ceux-ci. Des plumes ? En remontant mon regard vers le corps d'Edward Cullen, un O se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_-Des ailes ? Soirée déguisée ? _

L'homme fut prit d'un fou rire alors que je détaillée les ailes du regard. Elles étaient blanche et elles semblaient avoir étaient saupoudrées de poudre d'or. J'avais envie de les toucher, de me blottir dans ses bras et qu'il enroule ses ailes autour de moi.

_-Pas tout à fait non_.

Je put alors voir les ailes se déployer, prenant une place énorme dans le bureau.

-_Pas mal ! Elle paraîtrai presque réelles._

_-Peut être par ce qu'elle le sont Bella._

Je m'assis sur le canapé positionné face au bureau d'Edward.

_-Vous savez Monsieur Cullen, j'ai passée l'age des contes de fée._

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air sérieux et légèrement vexé. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa voix vint se loger dans mes oreilles comme une symphonie, il se voulait méchant mais il était juste extrêmement séduisant.

_-Bella, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis ce qu'on appelle un ange. Je vous ai invité ici pour vous faire part de votre héritage et de votre futur métier. Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter._

La façon dont il me parlait était glaciale, ma peau frissonna mais mon intimité pulsa, mon corps le voulait à n'importe quel prix. Ça n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment ! Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé pour m'éloigner de lui.

_-De quoi me parlez-vous ? J'ai déjà perçu mon héritage et j'ai rendez vous avec la patronne d'une bibliothèque pour moi travailler._

Une des ailes d'Edward frôla mon genou et je ne put m'empêcher de caresser tendrement ces merveilleuses plumes.

_-Comment est-ce possible ? Elles sont tellement douces, tellement belles..._

Edward se détourna et s'installa sur son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

_-Trêve de plaisanterie. Jasper vous expliquera ça ce soir. En attendant, il faut que vous visionnez cette vidéo. _

_-Je ne suis pas ici pour regarder un film tout de même ?_

_-Vous verrez, je vous serre un whisky ? Je pense que vous en aurait besoin._

Il me servit un verre plein de whisky pur et fit apparaître une télévision derrière sa grande bibliothèque. Il inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et m'amena la pochette. Il s'installa à mes côtés. Sur la pochette blanche il était écrit _« A notre Bella. »_ Je crut reconnaître l'écriture mais je me concentrai sur la vidéo qui commençait.

Ma mère et mon père étaient installés dans le canapé où elle même était assis à l'instant :

_« -Ma chérie... _Disait ma mère_, si tu regardes cette vidéo c'est que ton père et moi même avons quittés ce monde. A moins que tu ai découvert ce lieu et notre vie cachée. Ce qui m'étonnerai franchement. N'est-ce pas Charlie ?_

_-Mh... _Répondit-il simplement trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures.

_-Bien, alors je pense que tu vas vouloir des explications ! Comme tu as dut le constater, Edward, le charmant jeune homme qui ta accueilli... _Elle adressa un clin d'œil à la caméra et Charlie soupira.

_Cet homme est un ange, tu dois tous nous prendre pour des dingues mais il faut que tu lui fasses confiance car tu es en danger ! Tu vas devoir emménager chez lui, tu occupera l'un de ses étages même si tu ne l'apprécie pas. C'est pour ta sécurité et après tout, la maison est assez grande pour vous deux !_

_Alors, comment t'expliquer la situation... A ta naissance, Edward est venu nous voir, il voulait t'emmener avec lui, prétextant que tu étais l'élue ! Il t'expliquera ça lui même._

_Bref, des personnes de mauvaise augure comme certains vampires essaye de te récupérer car tu pourrais leur être très utile. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour te protéger, du moins jusqu'à tes 20 __ans. Ensuite tu volera de tes propres ailes chérie. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?_

_-J'en ai marre de cette connerie Renée, ça fait déjà dix-sept ans et il ne s'est rien passé __d'exceptionnel ! Nous sommes une centaine à la protéger dont des vampires et le plus puissant des anges sur cette Terre ! Nous serons vivants pour tout se qu'elle entreprendra ! Tu es défaitiste. Nous sommes forts, eux sont faibles et moins nombreux !_

_-Rien n'est certain Charlie. Je veux juste que mon bébé sache à quel point nous l'aimons, elle et son frère. D'ailleurs ma Bella, je t'en pris ne dis rien a personne, ni même à ton frère. Edward sait quoi faire, écoutes le, il te sera très utile pour ta prochaine vie._

_-Nous t'aimons ma Bella !_

_-Oh oui, nous t'aimons! »_

La vidéo se coupa et je restai pétrifiée. Je voulais les rejoindre, juste les serrer dans mes bras et leur dire à quel point moi aussi je les aimes. Edward me prit dans ses bras et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

_-Je suis tellement désolée Bella, j'aurais préférée vous l'apprendre autrement et dans d'autres circonstances._

Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main avait frappée violemment le visage d'Edward. Il parut dérouté.

_-Toi l'ange, tu me lâches ! C'est de TA faute tout ça alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi et comment mes parents sont réellement mort ! C'est clair ?_

* * *

><p><strong>AMEN ! JE VEUX VOS REVIEWS ! Alors ? Étonnés ? Dites moi tout ! Romane, je t'avais dis non, marin d'eau douce !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir les gens ! Eh oui je poste mon chapitre 6. J'essaye de trouver un rythme d'écriture, mais le BAC approche à grand pas alors bon, nous verrons ! J'ai étais très contente de recevoir des reviews (même si j'en voudrais bien plus *.*)**

**Un grand merci à _RomaneRom_, à _Adore you _et à_ H223 _qui ont bien voulu me donner leur premier avis sur cette fiction. ÇA ME TOUCHE !  
>N'hésiter pas à commenter cette fiction, je ne mange pas encore... A moins que o: ? <strong>

**BONNE LECTURE MES AMIS !**

****CHAPITRE 6****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La vérité.<strong>

Depuis combien de temps me regardait-il comme cela ? Dix minutes, ou peut être dix secondes. Le temps s'était figé depuis que ma main avait frappée son visage. Edward Cullen semblait déconcerté par ce geste. Des milliers d'émotions avaient traversées son visage. Passant de la déception, à la haine et ensuite l'incrédulité. Il semblait tellement choqué par mon geste que ses sourcils étaient levés d'étonnement. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures vernies.

_-Tu as raison, je suis la cause de tout ces problèmes, mais je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de tes parents. Tu es ici dans la résidence principale de la garde angélique. Je suis le prince Edward, futur Roi de ce foutu monde. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel dans un soupire. Quand tout ça cessera-t-il ? J'avais envie de sauter par cette fenêtre et d'attendre que je me réveille dans mon lit. Mais si tout ça était vrai, je risquai juste de me tuer pour rien.

_-Admettons Prince Edward... Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents alors ? Et qu'est ce que je fou ici bon sang ?_

-_Tes parents ont étaient tués par la Horde des Volturi en voulant te protéger. Au lieu de gueuler a qui veut l'entendre que je suis responsable de leur mort réfléchie un peu. En étant l'élue, il était certain que beaucoup de personnes voudraient ta mort. Tu es en vie grâce à tes parents, tu peux être fière de cette famille qui t'aura protégée de ton enfance à maintenant. Désormais, je prend le relais.  
><em>  
>Je pouffais de rire, non mais pour qui se prenait cet énergumène ? En à peine vingt minutes de temps j'avais appris l'existence des anges et des vampires si j'avais bien compris les paroles de ma mère. J'avais ensuite découvert que j'étais importante et que des gens voulaient ma mort ne s'étant pas contentés de celle de mes parents. Mais où va le monde ? Je me sentais perdue voir complètement déboussolée. Je mourrais d'envie qu'on me sorte de ce cauchemar grandeur nature. C'était comme une sorte de rêve effrayant et interminable.<p>

-_Vous serez-t-il possible de tout m'expliquer ? Depuis le commencement ? Je ne comprend absolument rien a ce que vous me racontez. Et puis j'ai vingt ans, je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seule et ça n'est certainement pas un prince sorti de nul part qui remplacera mes parents. Je n'ai rien contre vous, sachant que je ne vous connais pas, mais après vos explications, je retournerais chez moi et agirais selon ce que vous m'avais expliqué.  
><em>  
>Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le soleil frapper sur son immense jardin et soupira, pourquoi semblait-t-il si désemparé ? C'était moi la fille enlevée, c'était moi qui me retrouvait dans une situation dangereuse alors que je me pensais encore en sécurité quelques heures auparavant. Edward interrompit mes pensées en posant sa tête contre la vitre et en commençant son histoire, ou devrais-je dire la notre.<p>

_-La famille Hale, celle de ton meilleur ami, est très proche de la mienne depuis des millénaires. J'ai toujours étais habitué depuis ma naissance, le 14 janvier 1850, à m'amuser avec les fils Hale. J'en ai vu défiler, sachant que je ne vieillis plus depuis 1870... Bref, je ne suis pas là pour t'expliquer mon passé. En 1992, nous sommes venu fêter la nouvelle venue d'un petit Hale, qui était en l'occurrence Jasper. Ses parents avaient organisés une sorte de petit buffet pour que tout leur entourage puisse participer à cet heureux événement. Je discuté avec le père de Jasper que je connaissais depuis sa naissance quand j'ai entendu un pleur de bébé, je pensais que c'était Jasper mais non. Ta mère était devant moi et essayait désespérément de te calmer. Tu étais une grande __pleurnicheuse tu sais Bella ! Je me suis approché de toi et j'ai demandé à ta mère si je pouvais essayer de te faire sourire. Elle a tendu les bras vers moi et ta confiée à moi. Tu as fixé mon regard un moment et tu as posée ta petite main sur mon torse en souriant. J'étais tellement heureux, comme jamais je ne l'avais était. C'est alors que j'ai su que c'était toi. Tu étais l'élue.._

Edward fit une courte pause pour se servir un whisky et le but d'une traite, quelque chose me disait que le pire était a venir. Prenait-t-il du courage pour m'avouer des choses épouvantables ? Je me recroquevillé sur moi même, effrayée par la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

-_Mes parents me rabâchés jour et nuit que je devais trouver l'élue, je n'avais pas compris jusque là ce que signifiait vraiment cela, mais je t'ai vu et j'ai compris. Je voulais te protéger, je voulais te voir grandir, je voulais être aussi proche de toi que possible. Tu es devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Je t'observe depuis ce jour, juste pour savoir si tout vas bien. J'ai discuté avec tes parents et avec les miens, ils ont tous compris. La plus dure à convaincre, ça va être toi. J'ai déposée ma marque sur toi, tu m'appartiens en quelque sorte. J'ai demandé ta main à ton père le jour de tes dix-huit ans, sachant que pour tes vingt ans nous serions de toute manière réunis. Il me semblait logique et plus courtois de la demander d'abord à ton père. Il me l'a donné, disant que j'étais celui qu'il te fallait. Non je ne vais pas m'arrêter de parler pour ne pas savoir ta réaction, je ne suis pas prêt a savoir et je veux juste que tu réfléchisse à tout ça. Il n'existe qu'une élue pour un ange et cette élue tombe forcément amoureuse de celui qui lui a déposé la marque, même si elle l'aurait aimé sans. Beaucoup de choses vont changés pour toi en temps que Princesse... Même si tu l'es déjà depuis ce jour ou tu m'as souris. Ne crois pas qu'une princesse à la garde angélique est un petit sucre d'orge qui passe son temps entre maquillage et robes magiques. Non, ici tu vas apprendre à te servir d'armes pour te défendre car tu reste humaine face aux vampires et aux anges qui t'entourent. Ceux qui veulent ta mort ne sont pas non plus très humains. Il vas te falloir apprendre toute l'histoire de chacune des créatures t'entourant pour ne pas être surprise d'un quelconque pouvoir ou d'une quelconque force surnaturelle. Bref, il y à du boulot, mais nous avons beaucoup de professeurs qui t'aideront pour avancer dans cette vie surprenante. Non je ne te laisserais toujours pas la parole, je ne veux pas non plus croiser ton regard. Voilà bientôt vingt ans que j'attends de faire ce discours alors tu attendra quelques heures avant de me crier dessus s'il te plais. Et puis si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, JASPER !_

Je restais là sans bouger, analysant chacun de ses mots et essayant de m'imaginer moi princesse, non mais on aura tout vu ! Je me croyais dans un film a l'eau de rose de mauvais goût sauf que là, c'était bien réel. Un ange était éperdument amoureux de moi et me surveillé depuis ma naissance, mes parents avaient finit par lui donner leur bénédiction. Ma mère le trouvait mignon et attrayant et elle devait penser qu'il serait un bon mari pour moi, mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me pose la question à moi ! Peut être qu'Edward, ayant vécu au XIXe siècle , pensait que demander la main d'une femme a son père lui assurait un mariage attrayant et la conquête qu'il désirait, mais nous étions désormais au XXIe siècle et j'étais maître de décider à quoi ressemblerai mon avenir.  
>Edward s'était tourné vers moi les larmes aux yeux puis s'était envolé au sens littéral du terme. Jasper était entré et s'était assis sur le canapé à une distance sécuritaire de la mienne. Je le regardais sans savoir quoi dire. J'ouvris la bouche a plusieurs reprises avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche.<p>

_-Dis moi que tu ne savais pas. S'il te plaît dis moi que tu n'étais pas au courant de tout ça._

Jasper regardait ses mains et gigotait dans tout les sens. Ça n'était pas bon signe. Alors il m'avait mentit depuis le début. Il m'avait vu pleurer la mort de mes parents sans me dire ce qu'il en était réellement.

_-Je suis au courant de tout depuis le premier jour où tu as vu Alice. Lorsque vous êtes allez faire du __shopping, ses parents sont venus me chercher et m'ont tout expliqués. Alice est la sœur d'Edward, il ne veulent que ton bonheur... Je suis désolé Bella. J'aurais voulu te le dire mais ça m'était impossible. Ils sont tous très puissant et t'affoler n'aurait fait que te mettre en danger face aux Volturi._

Je le regardais, la tête penchée sur le côté tel un petit chien devant son nouveau maître. Je le détestais mais je le remercié à la fois d'avoir gardé le secret. En ce temps, je n'étais pas prête à avaler une chose pareille, même si j'avouerai que j'ai du mal à y croire.

_-Ok ok ok ok. On va dire que tu as eut raison, mais je t'en veux quand même. Je vais tuer Alice, crois moi je vais botter son petit cul d'elfe et je vais la donner à manger au chihuahua de ta vieille voisine. Je vous hais._

Il me serra contre lui d'un air soulagé, comme un futur noyé s'accrocherait à une putain de bouée de sauvetage.

_-Oh mon Dieu, je savais que tu comprendrait. Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas !_

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis par moment ? J'ai dis que je te détesté !

-M'en fiche.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance dans cette foutu maison, je n'allais tout de même pas me le mettre à dos. Je lui grattais le sommet du crâne.

_-Méchant chien._

-OUAFFFF !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit d'un geste léger. Émilie se tenait au battant de la porte avec un grand sourire.

_-Les enfants, le repas vas être prêt !_

Jasper me regarda en souriant, mais une lueur de doute passa derrière ses prunelles joyeuses.

_-Jazz ? Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?_

-Rien, tu vas juste rencontrer toutes les personnes de la garde et crois moi... Tu ne vas pas tous les apprécier. Tu vas rencontrer tes professeurs qui te donneront tes heures. Edward te récupérera après le repas pour répondre à tes questions.

-C'est pas vraiment un boulot être Princesse, je préférerai rentrer à la maison et rester bibliothécaire, j'expliquerai ceci à Edward et je partirais.

Jasper prit ma main et nous nous levâmes d'un geste. Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour nous retrouver dans le grand couloir, je comprenais désormais ça largeur. Nous arrivâmes dans une très grande salle à manger doté d'une jolie et large table du 19eme siècle. Elle pouvait être occupée par une vingtaine de personnes si elles se serraient un peu. Deux couples étaient assis, dos à moi, ne pouvant avoir remarqué ma présence.

_-Bonjour Isabella._

Une femme possédant des ailes repliées dans le dos s'avança vers moi, tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

_-Silence ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise ?_

L'autre ange, un homme prit la main de la femme et avancèrent vers moi. Ils avaient repliés leurs ailes vers le centre de leur dos, les faisant paraître beaucoup plus humains qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

_-Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward et actuel roi angélique de ce monde. Voici Esmée, notre très chère reine et mère de ton futur époux._

-Je n'épouserai pas votre fils.

Esmée me prit la main et me fit avancer vers la table faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu mon commentaire.

_-Je serais ta professeur dans la « manière d'être d'une princesse »_

Je grimaçais, je n'étais pas du tout féminine et ce genre de cours serait du genre à me blaser sérieusement.

_-Edward m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ressembler à une poupée pour être Princesse, serait-ce un mensonge._

-Non, mais tu sera d'accord avec le fait qu'il y à tout de même un minimum. Tu es une princesse, pas une vermine.

-Je dois dire merci ?

Elle m'ignora et me montra l'un des couples qui nous tournaient le dos tout à l'heure.

_-Je te présente Eleazar et Carmen, ce sont des vampires mais ils sont végétariens, il ne boivent que du sang animal. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre_.

La petite blonde m'adressa un sourire colgate et l'homme me fixa et hocha simplement la tête.

_-Carmen t'apprendra l'escrime et Eleazar le maniement des armes à feu. Ensuite _fit-elle en désignant l'autre couple_, voici Charles et Makena, ils sont eux aussi vampires végétariens et ils seront tes professeurs d'histoire vampirique en ce qui concerne Charles et tu étudiera les autres forces comme les démons, les auras et cetera avec Makena. Enfin, Jacob sera ton professeur sur l'étude des loups-garous. _

Je tournais la tête surprise de retrouver Jacob Black sur mes talons.

_-Traître._

Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant ressortir ses pectoraux. Quand cet homme allait-il décider de porter un tee-shirt ?

_-Mes yeux sont plus hauts Swann, je suis ton prof rappelle toi !_

Je souris légèrement mais un raclement de gorge attira mon attention à l'entrée de la salle. Je tournais la tête et restai pétrifiée, mon passé resurgissait comme un alcoolique gerberait sa bouteille.

James... Les larmes perlaient déjà sur mes joues. Je suppose que vous voulez des explications ? Les voici : J'avais 14 ans quand je me suis mise en couple avec James. Il avait déjà dix-huit ans, mais mon dieu ce que je pouvais être folle de lui ! Je suis restai un an avec lui et tout ce passait très bien. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe malencontreusement enceinte entre mes 15 et mes 16 ans. James prit de panique à quitté la ville et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il s'était volatilisé. Je suis resté paumée, toute seule et en cloque qui plus est. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ma grossesse, je ne pouvais plus me faire avorter. J'ai alors décidé avec mes parents que j'allais faire adopter ma fille, puisque oui c'était une fille. J'ai juste eut le droit de choisir son prénom et de la serrer dans mes bras avant de la quitter pour toujours. J'ai beaucoup souffert et j'aurais aimé que James soit avec moi pour m'aider à passer au dessus de tout ça. D'essayer d'oublier cette petite Carlie que j'avais soigneusement porter dans mon ventre pendant 9 mois.  
>James approcha petit à petit de moi. Il posa alors sa main sur ma joue, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il me serra alors très fort contre lui, dans un geste protecteur.<p>

_-SALOP ! T'es un.. T'es un salop... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI T'ES PAS REVENU !_

_-Chuuuuuuttt..._

Il embrassa mon front dans un geste tendre et me fit m'asseoir sur le banc. Il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur. Il ne cessait de me toucher, tantôt mes cheveux, tantôt mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête mais je le haïssais plus que tout de m'avoir laissé tomber.

_-Tu étais jeune... Et puis je suis un vampire Bella.. J'ai ensuite rencontré Edward... Tu es sienne. _

_-La ferme avec ça ! Je ne suis pas un putain de bout de viande ! Je suis une personne et j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je ne me marierai à personne, je ne vivrai pas aux côtés de menteurs et baratineurs comme vous. Je n'appartiens à personne à part à moi même et je vous emmerde tous. Si ça ce passait comme ça à votre époque tant mieux, mais faut atterrir maintenant, ce qui ce passe là maintenant n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne vous connais pas, je ne vais donc pas me marier avec l'un d'entre vous. J'espère que c'est clair._

Je sortis en courant du manoir et me pris la cage thoracique d'Edward, j'étais en larmes et il me serra dans ses bras, tout simplement. Comme s'il comprenait ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ses ailes nous portèrent dans son bureau puis se fermèrent sur moi et je m'endormis.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivant(e)s ? Alors racontez moi ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Que pensez vous que notre petite Bella va faire ? Je ne le sais pas totalement moi même !<br>Je poste vite! PROMIS !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Princesse ?**

Je suis tellement paisible, la seule chose qui comble le silence venant à mes oreilles est le tic tac de mon réveil posé sur ma table de chevet. Je suis étalée de tout mon long sur mon lit, savourant le silence de mon chez moi. Le fait de dormir a put m'aider à oublier tout ce dont je viens de faire face... Mais attendez ? Où suis-je ? J'ouvre les yeux et m'assois en un seul geste. Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes quand je découvre où je me trouve. Je suis dans un lit qui doit bien faire trois mètres de long sur trois mètres de large de type oriental, un drap de soie rouge sang est posé sur mes cuisses, révélant la nuisette orange que je porte. Mes cheveux tombent en cascade dans mon dos et ma peau laiteuse contraste avec toutes ces couleurs chaudes. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être changée, je ne me rappelle même pas m'être endormie à vrai dire. Je lève la tête pour observer la chambre, j'aperçois alors le baldaquin qui recouvre mon lit, me cachant la vue de l'extérieur. Je me recouvre la poitrine du drap et ouvre le baldaquin pour comprendre où je me trouve. Je retombe alors nez à nez avec Edward Cullen qui était endormi sur une chaise, la tête posé sur l'une de ses ailes. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé... Je fais mine de tousser pour le réveiller. Bon d'accord il est très mignon lorsqu'il dort mais j'ai besoin qu'on discute, le fait d'avoir vu le père de ma petite Carlie, l'homme que j'avais tant aimé... Ma légèrement retournée !

_-Mhhhhh_

J'avais l'impression de rêver, pire qu'un enfant, il râlait de devoir être interrompu dans les limbes de son sommeil. Je pouffais de rire quand il bailla et posa son regard sur moi. Lui aussi pensait rêver. Il se leva et posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue du revers de la main. Son regard fatigué ne lâchait pas le miens, il avait l'air perdu. Son regard qui m'avait semblait si froid la veille était bourré d'émotions aujourd'hui. Il souffrait et juste par respect pour lui, je le laissais caresser ma joue sans broncher, même si mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure en protestation à l'électricité que laissait passer son geste. Ma peau ressentait le fait que cet être, aussi magnifique soit il, était dangereux. Mon corps savait pertinemment que cet ange pourrait me briser en deux avec le petit doigt. Pour ne pas le vexer, je pris sa main entre mes paumes et la reposa doucement le long de son corps. Je passais ensuite une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

_-Bonjour Ma Bella..._

La manière dont il me regardait me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, ses yeux émeraudes plongeaient sans retenue dans les miens. Je détournais rapidement le regard les joues en feu. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner de la contenance.

_-Pourquoi James.. ? Comment avez vous put me l'enlever ? Je l'aimait, j'étais enceinte.. J'aurais put avoir une famille..._

_-Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser Bella, je ne l'ai pas forcé à te quitter, il l'a fait seul. Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques mois plus tard quand il s'est présenté à moi pour devenir mon gardien. Quand j'ai su que c'était ton ancien amant, j'ai discuté avec lui. Il à fondu en larmes. Il à tout autant mal vécu votre rupture et la naissance de votre fille Bella et il m'a fallut une grande force mentale pour que je ne lui éclate pas la jugulaire avec mes dents. J'étais en furie, l'homme qui avait réussi à partager ton cœur avait osé te faire souffrir... Jamais je n'aurais put le concevoir s'il ne m'avait pas expliqué tout bonnement qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à contenir sa faim avec toi, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'épreuve qu'il aurait put te faire endurer s'il avait toucher à un seul cheveu de votre fille. Il faut que tu puisse penser à tout ça Bella, la vie n'est pas toute rose et je sais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas survécu à la mort de ce petit être. Je sais __désormais que cette petite Carlie à était adopté par une famille qui l'aime comme leur propre enfant. Je préfère que tu vois les choses de cette manière plutôt que de te voir supporter un deuil aussi... Horrible. Je sais qu'il va être dur pour toi de passer outre le fait que James t'ai abandonné, mais essaye de te mettre l'espace d'une seconde à sa place... Tu aura l'occasion de discuter avec lui après le cours qu'il t'enseignera. _

_-Pitié, tout mais pas ça... Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir l'homme qui m'a brisé le cœur en professeur..._

_-Il est le meilleur de notre établissement en ce qui concerne les animaux. Il t'apprendra l'équitation. Ne m'en veux pas mais ma décision est prise et tu la respectera. Point barre_.

Mon sang se glaça sur place, comment pouvait-il passer d'un être charmant à un tel iceberg, j'aurais préféré discuter avec un Mister Freez, lui au moins ne m'aurait pas regardé d'un sale œil, comme Edward pouvait le faire à cet instant précis. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers moi avant de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il était.

_-Ne bouge pas, ma mère va arriver pour ton premier cours._

_-Je pourrais au moins aller me doucher nan ? Tu me séquestre, j'ai bien droit à une douche ou je suis considérée comme un de vos clébards ?_

_-Quand tu aura l'occasion de regarder tes appartements de plus près, tu comprendra que tu es loin d'être considérée comme un de nos chiens de combats. En attendant ne discute pas._

Il claque la porte gardant un air froid et hautain sur le visage. Cet ange ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il n'est pas écrit femme objet sur ce visage banal, merde. Je sorti du lit dans un élan de furie et me retrouvais étalée sur le sol en ayant trébuchée sur un morceau du drap.

_-Oh mon dieu, eh bien je vois que nous allons avoir beaucoup plus de travail que je ne le pensais. Allez hop hop hop debout !_

Je n'eut pas réellement l'occasion de réagir que je me retrouvais debout en face à face avec Esmée, la mère d'Edward et ma professeur dans l'art d'être une princesse. Oui vous pouvez rire, j'ai eu la même réaction sur le coup.

_-Bon on va commencer par aller s'occuper de se corps d'accord ?_

_-Je prendrai volontiers une douche oui._

_-Qui te parle de douch_e_ ?_

Elle m'emmena avec elle au fond de la pièce, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ma chambre était belle je put même découvrir les cadres de ma famille accrochés au murs. Enfin une bonne action, j'aurais finit par penser être retombée dans une famille de malfrats. Nous entrâmes, par la porte du fond, dans une salle d'eau immense. Le sol et le plafond était recouverts par de petites mosaïques de couleurs chaudes, des tables de massages étaient positionnés au milieu de la pièce où deux hommes attendaient patiemment, un sourire niais étirant leurs lèvres. Esmée me fit les contourner pour arriver au fond de la salle. Un bain creusé dans la mosaïque était remplis de ce que je supposais être du lait d'ânesse. Esmée pria les hommes de quitter la pièce et de revenir d'ici trente minutes.

_-Bon, déshabille toi et lave toi. Le savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire est fait pour les peaux __sensibles comme la tienne. Pour le shampoing, Edward à insisté pour que tu es celui que tu utilise qui sent la fraise. J'ai eut beau insister, il n'a rien voulu savoir, parfois je me demande d'où il tient se caractère de cochon._

Elle quitta la pièce en ronchonnant. Je retirais alors le drap et enlevais la nuisette pour m'introduire dans la douceur extrême du lait d'ânesse. La température était parfaitement bien dosée. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. C'était un juste milieu. Je pouvais savourer ce bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine dans sa longueur mais non en profondeur. Je me lavais doucement, savourant les biens-faits de ses produits naturels sur mon corps. Je fut propre comme un sous neuf quand Esmée entra à nouveau dans la pièce, un peignoir sur les épaules et un autre dans les mains. Elle détourna les yeux quand je sortais de la baignoire et je la remerciai intérieurement. J'étaisassez mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être nue devant quelqu'un. A peine le peignoir enfilé que les hommes entrèrent à nouveau, ils nous fit installer sur les tables de massages, sur le ventre en abaissant nos peignoirs jusqu'à la limite de nos fesses. Ils commencèrent à nous masser avec des huiles sentant les plantes exotiques.

_-Alors Bella, que dis tu de tes cours ?_

-_Comment ça, je n'ai pas encore débutée ?_

_-Bien sur que si, prendre soin de ton corps est une chose essentielle pour une Princesse et future Reine._

_-Si tout les cours sont comme ça, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

_-Attend un peu que vienne la suite, nous verrons si tu apprécie toujours ça..._

En effet, quand les deux hommes et Esmée sortirent pour me laisser avec une esthéticienne, je fut quelque peu moins enthousiasmée par ce programme de Princesse. J'eus bien sur le droit à une épilation intégrale à la cire venant d'Inde... Elle a beau venir de n'importe où, cela ne change rien à la douleur. L'esthéticienne s'occupa ensuite de mes ongles, me faisant une manucure digne des plus grands et une pédicure tout aussi réussite. Vers 10h30, je me retrouvais donc parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles. Alice avait déposée des vêtements simple sur mon lit, il s agissait d'un jean noir moulant toutes mes formes, et d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit à bretelle. Elle avait posée une veste noir avec eux et une ceinture de grande marque. Je soupirais et enfilais les vêtements. On frappa à ma porte alors que j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche.

_-Oui !_

_-Tes vêtements de plaisent_ ?

Alice. Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de ma porte, hésitante à l'idée d'entrer. Je fuyais son regard. Elle était censée être mon amie et elle m'avait mentit, tout comme Jasper, si elle pensait s'en tirer comme ça, elle rêvait.

_-Je te prévient tout de suite Alice, si je viens à savoir que tu t'es mise avec Jasper pour qu'Edward ai plus d'informations sur moi... Je ne le supporterai pas._

_-Bella... Edward m'a demandé d'enquêter sur toi, mais quand j'ai rencontré Jazz... Je suis tombée folle amoureuse et j'ai abandonnée l'idée d'espionner ton quotidien. Et puis tu es devenue mon amie, à mon plus grand bonheur. Certes Edward en était heureux, mais il n'y est pour rien._

_-D'accord.  
><em>_  
>-Tu m'en veux ?<em>

Je la fixais incrédule et resserré ma ceinture d'un cran.

_-Tu crois ? A ton avis Alice, tu pense que je réagis de manière excessive ? Tu débarque dans ma vie, je te fais confiance, nous devenons amies alors que toi tu te joues de moi ? Je vais avoir du mal à encaisser._

_-Pardonnes moi Bella..._

Je l'entendis renifler et partir en courant, il ne manquait plus que ça, je venais de faire pleurer celle qui était censée être ma meilleure amie. Je me posais sur le lit, la tête entre les mains alors qu'un mal de crâne s'emparait de moi. Je restais quelques minutes comme ça avant qu'un verre d'eau ne fasse apparition devant mes yeux. Je levais la tête pour rencontrer le visage torturé d'Edward.

_-Je t'en pris Bella, prend ses cachets. Ce mal de crâne m'insupporte !_

Je le regardais intriguée, je n'avais dis à personne que j'avais mal au crâne, même Alice était partie avant que celui ci ne se déclare.

_-Mh... Comment dire, lorsque tu ressent quelque chose et que tu es proche de moi, je ressens ce que toi tu peux percevoir. Tu comprend ?_

_-Euh... Je suppose que oui mais tout cela me paraît tellement invraisemblable. Du jour au lendemain je me sent... Importante ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot approprié, mais tout le monde est au petit soin avec moi. Cette chambre fait la taille d'un étage complet chez moi. Je me dis que je fais juste une sorte de rêve ou que mon subconscient me joue des tours._

_-Je peux comprendre Bella, mais tu t'y fera. Tu es importante, tu es même la plus importante à mes yeux... Je voudrais que tu puisse t'en rendre compte... Que tu comprenne ce que tu es pour moi._

_-Je suis ton objet, voilà ce que je suis. Si tu m'appréciais autant que tu ne l'affirme, tu ne me laisserai pas enfermée ici, j'ai tord ?_

Je le regardais avec dureté et sorti de la chambre, le couloir était long et pour éviter Edward, je rentrais par la porte la plus proche de moi. Je m'adossais à la porte et m'assis sur le sol la tête entre les genoux. Je soupirais bruyamment quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

_-Bella..._

Je levais la tête vers cette voix qui m'était autrefois si familière et plongeais mes yeux chocolats dans ses océans bleus. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et il m'embrassa avec fougue, je le détestais mais je l'avais aimé. James. Il me repoussa doucement les larmes aux yeux.

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Plus maintenant._

_-Je me fiche de ce qu'Edward Cullen pense de moi, tu m'entend ?_

_-Peu m'importe, je... je...Non je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça, tu ne comprendrai pas._

_-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la Reine des imbéciles avec vous ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ça_ ? _Je suis pas Neuneu, j'ai plus quatre ans et j'ai la capacité de pouvoir réfléchir tu comprend ou tu as besoin d'un dessein James bordel. Vous me gavés tous dans cette maison. J'ai l'impression d'être un steak haché qu'on bichonne avant de le jeter aux loups et franchement l'idée ne me plaît pas alors tu vas me dire ce que tu me cache et maintenant._

_-Je suis homo-sexuel Bella._

Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air blasé. Je ne put échapper un fou rire. Non pas que j'étais homophobe, loin de là, mais comprenez bien qu'il est assez compliqué de pouvoir imaginer votre premier amant vous faire un enfant et devenir homo-sexuel en vous quittant par la suite. Le père de ma petite Carlie était homo-sexuel... Bon...

_-J'avoue que là tu m'a prise de surprise... Qui est l'heureux élu ?_

_-Il s'appelle Benjamin, c'est un sorcier de la Garde.. Tu verra, il n'y a pas plus attachant et gentil que lui.._

***PDV JAMES***

Bella, ma Bella... Depuis la veille ou elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras, je me sentais redevenir son James, mais hélas, de l'eau était passée sous les ponts et j'avais abandonné cette histoire pour me consacrer à une nouvelle... Une qui m'a surpris plus que de raison à vrai dire.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je faisais partie de la garde depuis bientôt deux semaines me semblait-t-il, j'avais consacré ma vie à cet ange nommé Edward car je savais que s'il se faisait tuer... Nous allions tous périr. Et aussi pour m'aider à oublier ma Bella... Je m'en veux terriblement, j'ai du l'abandonné et je suis entrain de mourir de l'intérieur pour l'avoir fait. Elle était enceinte et je m'étais posé beaucoup de questions par rapport à ça. Je m'étais alors imaginé père et j'avais paniqué. Je suis un vampire, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Le sang de Bella était déjà un réel calvaire pour moi. Imaginez un peu qu'on vous prive de nourriture pendant des années, vous laissant sous perfusion nutritives. Maintenant imaginez que votre repas préféré vous suive partout... C'était un peu mon cas. Même si c'est tout de même beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Voilà maintenant soixante ans que je suis un vampire végétarien, que je me nourris donc de sang d'animal. La vu des humains était certes compliquée, mais j'ai toujours su faire abstraction de leur odeur pour me concentrer sur leur personne, leur comportement, leur âme. Quand j'ai rencontrée Bella, l'odeur que je pensais pouvoir surmonter est devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de son âme et de son sang. Je ne pourrais certainement jamais lui expliquer cela.  
>Je me trouvais donc assis dans le jardin de la garde à réfléchir à ma situation. A essayer de ne plus m'en vouloir quand une voix m'interpella.<em>

_-Je suppose que tu es le petit nouveau... James c'est bien ça ?_

_Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant moi. Je suis resté bouche-bée devant cet être qui dégagé une aura si... Si grande et si flamboyante... J'en restais sans voix. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et était mate de peau. Ses yeux verts-gris étaient emplis d'émotions et de souvenirs contenus. Ses cheveux courts noirs ressemblaient aux ailes d'un corbeau, reflétant le soleil d'une couleur bleuté. Je lui souris timidement, pourquoi regardais-je un homme de cette manière ?_

_-C'est bien moi oui.. Je suis ici depuis deux semaines à peu près mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir croisé ici._

_-Je m'appelle Benjamin, et je suis l'un des deux sorciers de cette garde. J'étais en mission pour Edward au courant de ce dernier moi, je viens à peine de revenir et puis voilà je te croise !_

_Il me fit un sourire moqueur et me montra du doigt la valise qui était posée à ses pieds. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à cette valise. Cet homme me perturbé sérieusement. Je m'étais levé sans un bruit et était retourné dans la villa pour ne plus le croiser. Mais le soir alors que je prenais ma douche, un bruit de porte me fit tendre l'oreille. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand un Benjamin nu s'était faufilé avec moi sous la douche. Il me regardait d'un regard noir de désir et me plaqua contre le mur de douche, le changement de température me donna des frissons. Benjamin releva mon visage vers le siens et déposa un baiser timide au coins de mes lèvres. Ses mains se baladés sur mon torse avec douceur. Il me laissait le choix, si je voulais partir, je le pouvais. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre et ça me donnais envie de continuer... J'avais alors pris ses lèvres entre les miennes et j'avais posé mes mains dans ses cheveux. Benjamin avait pris mon érection qui devenait douloureuse dans une main et avait fait de délicieux allez-retours qui me faisaient grogner de plaisir. Je m'étais alors déversé dans sa main en mordillant son cou. L'eau avait fait couler ma semence pour enfin la faire disparaître. Je pensais qu'après cet épisode je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux, mais tout c'est passé différemment. Nous passions notre temps ensemble. Nous nous étions trouvés et... Je l'aimait._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

***PDV BELLA***

James semblait perdu dans ses pensés, il m'expliqua comment il l'avait rencontré, il me dit qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux même s'il regrettait encore de m'avoir abandonné. Il pensait que j'allais tout de même garder l'enfant et qu'il aurait put venir me revoir par la suite.. Pour voir sa fille. Le fait que Carlie soit un bébé lui faisait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée de craquer et de lui sauter dessus comme une friandise. Par respect pour moi et pour mon enfant, il avait préféré partir.  
>Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, mais je pouvais tout de même le remercier un minimum. Lui aussi c'était privé d'une belle vie en devenant vampire et à mon avis il ne l'avait pas choisi. Oh et puis je je pouvais aussi le remercier de ne pas m'avoir mangé ! J'aurais eut du mal à apprécier le fait de servir de fast food à un vampire. Et puis nous étions jeunes, ma fille n'aurait pas eut tout ce qu'elle à désormais dans sa nouvelle famille. J'étais à la fois soulagée et déchirée de la savoir loin de moi. Je pense attendre sa majorité avant de prendre contact avec elle. Elle pourra alors décider si elle veut de moi ou non dans sa vie.<br>J'embrassais James sur la joue dans un demi sourire. Il était heureux, mélancolique mais heureux.

_-Je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé l'amour James... Je t'en veux toujours, mais... Je comprend._

A ce moment précis, tout ce passa très vite. Quelqu'un m'agrippa par le bras et me souleva de terre pour me coller contre le mur... Edward. Son regard emplit de colère fixa durement le miens. Il allait me tuer, j'allais vivre mes derniers instants collée à ce mur sous le regard impuissant de James.

_-POUR QUI TU TE PREND ? TU ES A MOI !_

_-Non._

Il soupira et me jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon dos s'entrechoqua contre le mur voisin et je tombais sur le sol la tête la première..

_-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE CULLEN ! _

J'entendis comme une bagarre entre celui que j'avais aimé et celui à qui j'appartenais. Un voile noir parcourra mes yeux et puis ce fut le vide. C'était donc ma fin.. La fin de cette vie insignifiante. Je n'aurais jamais put recroiser un jour le regard azur de ma fille.. J'allais rejoindre mes parents qui me manquaient tant. Un sourire paisible s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je perdais conscience.


End file.
